


Mistletoe

by Digishima



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Other Characters too Brief to tag, Overstimulation, canon blind character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digishima/pseuds/Digishima
Summary: The Annual Stark/Avengers Christmas party is pumping.Too bad Matt is too overwhelmed to really enjoy it.





	Mistletoe

"Man, Stark really knows how to host a pow-wow. There's everything, Matty. Tree to the ceiling, decked out with almost all licensed hero bulbs and ornaments. Color coordinated. Very classy. The food tables are lined all the way across the back wall, right along the wall to wall windows. Bar to your left. And-" Foggy stops himself to whistle before laughing nervously. Matt is between him and Karen, one hand nestled in the crooks of their elbows as the three stepped through the entrance to Stark Towers' convention room. "-But, right. You already know all that. Sorry, buddy. Force of habit."

"It's okay, Fog," Matt soothed, stroking his hand up and down his forearm in a reassuring way. "It's nice. I like it."

The lawyer smiled over at their secretary and pointed up. Karen's eyes were quick to follow, her own smile blossoming as she followed his gaze to the mistletoe hanging with the rest of the plastic floral arrangements lining the tops of the walls. The two of them pressed quick pecks to his cheeks.

Foggy laughed again, heart thrumming louder, speeding slightly, but his laugh was fuller, more genuine than the one before. "By the way, there's mistletoe above the door."

"I figured," Matt answered with a chuckle as he smiled his usual cocky smirk.

"Hey, Red." There comes the gang. Lead, surprisingly, by Frank wearing his 'court suit' still sans tie. Still stupidly, unfairly hot if you asked Foggy. Trailing behind him were the rest of the ragtag group of vigilantes that managed to stumble their way through Hell's Kitchen on occasion. Jessica and Danny and Luke, all looking ridiculously attractive and leading Foggy to almost reconsider his gym allergy. Almost.

Karen greeted the group warmly before releasing Matt to the hounds with a promise of 'You guys catch up and we'll meet up again later' as she grabbed hold of the braid Foggy had managed to wrestle his hair into and pulling him to the bar.

"Good talk!" Foggy called to the group he hadn't even had a chance to greet.

Danny and Luke were quick to slip away to harrass Sam as he entered, leaving just the three of them. Between Jessica's dry humor and half insults and a passive aggressive conversation on morals between himself and Frank, Matt was slowly beginning to find himself overwhelmed.

The long tables of food combined with the various perfumes, cologne, soaps and sweat that were wafting from every non-hero and 'average citizen' that filled the room and the numerous floral arrangements centered on each of the tables for sitting and relaxing and finally the sour scent of alcohol. All of it combined and hit him, swirling around his nose and tainting the back of his tongue with too many scents at once, trying to process them all individually and block them each out as a whole was not as successful as Matt would have liked. His stomach churned anxiously as the aromas continued their assault.

There was also the conversations. The thudding of music and silverware scraping against ceramic. Glasses clinking and laughing and heartbeats. The wind and the light hail raining down against the windows, the cars in the streets below them. The pulsing vibrations from the music vibrating through his body with the force of an earthquake.

His grip on his cane tightened until his knuckles turned pale. Frank sighed through his nose and pushed at his arm, turning him toward the tables. "Let's take a walk, Red."

Jessica drifted away to the bar with the Karen and Foggy, slipping into a seat without the two noticing until she snatched the shot from Foggy's hand. He sighed, taking the intrusion as a sign that it was time to get some food in his system.

Frank kept a hand pressed firmly to the space between Matt's shoulder blades, leading him through the crowd to the back windows and a padded bench built into a little arched hideaway embedded into the wall. Frank took a glance up and let out a quick laugh, pushing Matt to sit down. "You looking a bit green in the gills. Take a load off. I'll be back later, just relax." At that, he pressed a quick kiss to his hair and disappeared back into the crowd so thick with mixed sensations that he couldn't pick the vet out of it even if he tried. Matt sat against the wall and accepted his fate, sitting in the muddled surroundings until he was less stimulated.

The sound and the racket was sure to stay strong through the night, it had barely started when the small law firm had arrived (fashionably late, as Foggy put it). It was always overwhelming at first, social gatherings like this where so much was gathered in such a small space in comparison to the small rundown office and slightly busy, late night streets that he was used to on a regular basis.

He sat there in the corner, not thinking on the kiss he'd gotten from Frank, too caught up in everything else happening around him.

It was a "quiet" twenty minutes. Maybe. His perception of time was a little off. Regardless, just as his edge was starting to wear off, he felt someone sit beside him with a quiet "Mr. Murdock."

The rest of the sentence is lost to the void of his mind, but he recognizes the person instantly, belonging to Peter Parker, a few years his junior, but definitely more experienced, in the game longer than Matt himself was. Foggy liked him well enough, but the kid also somehow managed to drag Deadpool with him a little too often for personal comfort.

"Sorry, what?" Matt finally managed to pull himself out of his daze long enough to ask. 

"I asked if you were okay," Peter repeated. He walked right up to the blind man, not touching but basically radiating worry.

Matt chuckled quietly. "I'm over-stimulated. Just needed to separate from everyone until I can calm down."

"I got some noise canceling headphones if you need them."

"Thanks, but I'm alright. I just need space and time," he assured.

"Alright, well just let me know if you need anything." Peter pressed a quick peck to his hair and left back into the blob.

The next hour or so continued like that. People would come and check on him, talk for a minute or so and end with a kiss somewhere on his body. The interactions would raise some questions about their behavior had they not been affectionate, mothering people or just drunk enough to not be thinking about their actions.

Wade is probably the 'worst' and even then Matt is used to it. It starts with him kissing the back of his hand as though he were a fair maiden in need of wooing. Kissing all the way up his arm to his neck, scars and bandages brushing along his neck as Wade went to press playful kisses along there as well. If he didn't know the man he may have been offended.

"Wade, what are you doing?" Matt said, more monotone than an actual question. He tipped his head to the side and just hoped that this wasn't Wade attempting to pull him into a closet with himself and Peter for a tryst again.

Before Wade could get his lips on Matt's neck, he was roughly pulled away from the blind man with a choking noise.

"Okay, Romeo, times up," Jessica scolded as she pushed the mercenary back into the crowd. 

Matt blinked a few times in surprise. "Oh, thanks."

"Mhmm." Jessica hummed and started to walk away. "I'm gonna go get your husband."

"We're not-" He gave up and sighed. Lost cause.

And get said 'husband' she did. Less than a minute later Foggy emerged from the crowd , being pulled along by his tie by Jessica and seeming just the right kind of drunk. The type of drunk Foggy that Matt liked the best, swaying so slightly that anyone else wouldn't really notice the uneasiness in his step and lips just lose enough that he would spill compliments and affection like water. Minimal hangover, no chance of puking his guts out later in the night. Perfect amount of drunk. Though the fact that Matt was able to pick all of this out when everything else was still an overly intense barrage of everything, Foggy was clear as day to him. 

The steady, fast heartbeat drowned out the conversations and music. The scent of his dollar store cologne and the most expensive bourbon he'd drink all year, courtesy of Stark's open bar, clinging to his suit. He was humming along to the music, slightly off tempo, and even while he was a good distance away, Matt could still feel it rumble through his chest. It was wonderful. Every time Foggy left his side, it was easy to forget that his presence did so much to ground the other man.

Foggy stumbled his way over to Matt's side and sat, pressing against his side. "Matty, you've been all alone?" he asked.

Matt shook his head. "There have been people coming and going," he explained. "Peter and Wade, and a few others. They all keep kissing me..."

"Well, yeah, Murdock. You're plopped down right under some mistletoe. That's what happens."

"Oh." That explains that. "So, are you gonna..."

"Depends on if you really want me to again."

Matt hummed, pretending to think about it. "I have gotten a lot of kisses tonight." He paused, tapping his fingers to his lips. "I haven't gotten one here, though."

Foggy sat back, sobering up slightly as he thought about his choice for a split second. That was all he really needed to decide that he was, in fact, going to lean in and give Matthew 'Hot as Catholic Hell' Murdock a tipsy kiss right on those perfect lips.

Matt was all too eager to return the kiss. 


End file.
